Harry and Hermione
by 9tailedfox657
Summary: His parents are dead, and he lives with his godfather. Her father is dead and she now lives with her mother. She dated Ron, He dated Ginny. They both grew up as best friends, until Homecoming came. Things will never be the same. A story of love, despite all barriers and all complications. Rated M for language and nudity.
1. Prologue Part 1 Harry James Potter

Prologue Part 1:

Harry James Potter

Dear Diary,

Today is July 30th, 1990. Its official today is first day in this new house. Sirius was more excited about it than I was with the move. I felt it was good for him; he seemed a little depressed with Grimmauld Place. It was a pain seeing him act all gloomy in that house. There was too much in there that reminded him of my parents. It's a demon that haunts him everyday. I didn't know what to do, so I suggested a move for him. He didn't like it at first; however a promotion within the Ministry changed that. He was getting a higher pay, and decided a move would be a very interesting adventure. However Kreacher simply would not move, he had too much of an attachment to the house, so we had to free him from our services. Sirius said he gave Kreacher a new home. About time too, Kreacher was worse than Sirius in that house. We moved to a location in Surrey, England; a small quite location called Privet Drive in a city called Little Whinging. It's not a very exciting area; however the people here are nice. Perhaps it's a good change of scenery and community for Sirius. The house itself is nice enough to accommodate the both of us. The move itself was easy, with magic it always is. Sirius told me that I had to turn 11 before I get my letter to Hogwarts. He told me it was guaranteed that I get a letter from them since both my parents were magical. If my parents were so magical then how did a simple car accident take their life? Well, Sirius couldn't answer, then I don't know who will then. Anyways I should go and make my room, and then brace myself for midnight, after all I turn 11 tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: **This story was based on a story i had written for a while. I decided to do a HP crossover type fan fic. the second prologue will come out tomorrow.


	2. Prologue Part 2 Hermione Jean Granger

Prologue Part 2

Hermione Jean Granger

July 29th, 1991

Dear Diary,

Today we officially finished unpacking all of the boxes. Took us a couple of days but we managed. Thank goodness that the movers did all the heavy lifting for us. Me and mum would have never moved the couches by ourselves. I'm glad she found a clinic in the quite community of Privet Drive. She could really use the change of scenery. The old house was just one big reminder of how much we miss dad's presence. I can still remember the times I heard my mother crying in her room. I can't blame her; I've cried myself to sleep on many occasions as well. It's still a shock to me, every morning I wake up expecting him to be downstairs drinking coffee, that's when I forget he is gone. However when I go downstairs to see mum sitting alone, I remember 'He's gone'. I hope the move to this new house just helps us in some way or another. The house itself was marvelous; it's much bigger than the previous house since it needs to only accommodate the two of us. The community seems nice, according to the real estate agent its one of the safest places to live in. No robberies, break-ins, murders, or any gang related violence in this area. That is certainly a load of our minds. Hopefully everything turns out okay for us in the long run. Anyways I should be going, mum wanted to take me out somewhere. Oh and one more thing, daddy if you're watching me out there I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, I love you so much.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this took a while. I will have another chapter posted later tonight or early tomorrow. Just to give you a heads up each chapter could have a different person's perspective. The name below the chapter title will be the person's perspective in which you will see the story through. Just to explain there is major OOC and AU in this fan fic. I hope you guys are okay with that, and there will barely be any action in this fan fic.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry

"_Lilly look, Harry's giggling" a man had said said._

_Harry? What am I doing here? Who was this man? Why couldn't I see him?  
_

"_JAMES! Look at the road, not at Harry" the woman yelled._

_Who was that woman? Why is it so dark outside? Why can't I properly see them? When did it start raining?  
_

"_Don't worry, no one drives on this road; isn't that right Harry" the man said looking back at me once again._

_I tried to answer but all that came out were childish noises. I wanted to reach out to them but I was strapped down by something. Suddenly my vision came to me. I was in a baby seat, the people up front I had seen them but where? _

_Now I remember, they are my parents. Is this the night of the accident? I saw a huge pair of headlights coming towards the car.  
_

_"DAD watch out!" I tried to yell but only baby gibberish came out. I tried to point my finger but my hands, for some reason I can't use them properly.  
_

"_JAMES WATCH OUT" the woman screamed. _

_The last thing I heard was the horn of a truck and the breaking of glass, and then everything went black._

* * *

My eyes had just opened on their own accord. Bad dream? It sure as hell felt real. I didn't remember the crash well, my parents died when I was just a year old. However I had to get up I didn't want to sleep anymore.

I opened the curtain of my bedroom window and shielded my eyes from the sun's rays. It didn't affect me much since I didn't have my glasses on. I began my search for them; I never realized just how bad my eye sight was. Sirius suggested I get contacts but I was happy with my father's glasses.

Feeling a bit hungry I decided to go downstairs and grab some breakfast. That was until I realized we didn't have much to eat in the fridge. Still I wanted to check what we did have. So I rushed down the stairs due my hunger.

_CRUNCH!_

I had stepped on some letter that had arrived. I bent down to pick them up. Most of them had been from some of Sirius' old friends that I remember. Remus, Kingsley, Peter and Hogwarts had all sent Sirius a letter. Wait a minute Hogwarts? I looked at the letter again and it wasn't for Sirius, It was for me.

It spelled my name, and my address where I lived in. Was this the letter that Sirius told me about? I ripped the letter open in a hurry and read it to myself. The letter had said that I was accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and that I had a list of supplies that I needed for school. I wanted to scream and jump for joy instead I just drank a glass of milk from the fridge. I looked peered out of the window and saw that it was a nice to just be outside. So I grabbed a pair of sandals, put them on, and then headed outside.

It was a pretty active neighborhood at this time. On one end you have a bald old man mowing his lawn, on the other someone's kids playing with a water hose, even across the street from our house a woman and her daughter were playing with an old soccer ball. I noticed a huge wall of a bush to the left side of the house near the driveway. It really looked bad, almost like my messy hair. There were thorns growing in different directions. Suddenly 'BAM!' something had hit me on the side of the head. Someone had then come running from across the street and asked "Oh my god, are you okay?"

I replied back "Yeah, I'm fine" I turned to the side to see a girl my age with dirty blonde hair that was almost as messy as mine but hers were more bushy and suited her well. She had a cute nose and chocolate coloured eyes. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her, but what I also didn't realize was that she was staring back with the same expression. What was she thinking? Who is this cute girl?

* * *

**AN:** Well there's the beginning to this romantic story. Next chapter will be sort of a similar thing where we see how the day went, but this time it will be through Hermione's eyes. The next chapters won't be like that, a retelling I will only do that for the first two chapters.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione

My father once told me that brilliant minds are often the most revered people both currently and in history. I still remember about all the famous historians dad used to talk about. From Winston Churchill to Queen Elizabeth the first he used to never stop talking about them. I myself would never stop listening. He would always fascinate me with all their stories. He was an excellent storyteller as well, at the age of five he used to make up stories for me and let me read his huge collection.

I've read all the volumes of books I could, before mum sold all the books to someone else. She never told me why she sold it, but I didn't need an answer, they just reminded her of him. It frustrated me; if something reminds her of dad she will absolutely hate that one particular object. She had to throw out expensive pieces of china dishes and glasses just because "He had bought those for me on our honeymoon." It made me wonder if I would have been thrown out then, after all he is the man who helped make me. She hasn't thrown me out yet, thankfully.

I didn't understand why that frustrated me either or anything she did. Perhaps I just missed that love from a man and had too much from my mother. I had been spending the night going on about my life and my petty, childish hatred towards my mother. So I plucked up the willpower to get off my bed take my diary and write something. However nothing was coming to mind, is this what writers block is? No, of course not Hermione you haven't written a book yet.

Oh, when can I get out of this depressing atmosphere? I just can't wait to go to this Hogwarts School I really do need something to occupy my mind and time. God I miss my old school, all my friends and everything. Why did I have to suggest the move to her? That's it! I have to find something else to do. So I opened my door went down the stairs and into the kitchen to make me something to eat. Wait hang on, is it morning already?

I saw a crack of sunlight from one of the kitchen curtains I opened them to get a full blast of sunlight. Instinctively I used my arms to shield me from the sun's rays. Once my eyes adjust I looked outside the window to see that it was late in the afternoon. How did I know? That's when the kids were usually outside playing or doing something else. I didn't understand why I had the urge to go outside but it didn't seem like a bad idea either until I realized I was still in my pajamas.

So I rushed back upstairs put on some jeans and a nice white shirt and rushed back down to go outside. That's when I heard the door unlocking on its own and stopped dead in my tracks to greet my mother who had brought boxes of stuff that was left in the other house.

"Good morning dear" she said.

"Morning Mum" I said back to her.

"It's a lovely day, where you just about to step outside?" she asked me and I nodded my reply.

"Well hang on, I just found something interesting in one of the boxes. Something the both of us can do outside" she said. From the box she pulled out and old roughed up soccer ball.

I laughed as hard as I could, which earned me a very confused look from my mother. It was just the idea of my mother even attempting something like this.

"What?" she asked.

"You want to play soccer with me?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Well why not? I mean I am still young and completely open to new experiences" she said "Come on, it'll be fun."

I couldn't convince her otherwise, she was hooked to the idea and I had to go along with it. So the both of us went outside and started a small game. My mother used two jackets as a net and I being on the girl's soccer team took my natural position as a goalie.

My mother was on the other end of lawn preparing to kick the ball with her old roughed up shoe to accompany the soccer ball. She took a couple of small kicks which I easily blocked. Thankfully they didn't require me to do much, since I didn't want to ruin my good shirt. My mother took another look kick which never got to me.

"Come on mum, at least give me one challenging one" I said to her before kicking the ball back.

She gave me that 'Oh really' look and then ran towards the ball at full speed. The determination on her face made me worry that something bad was about to happen, and it did. The ball had soared past my head, missing by inches and was going towards a black haired boy who was wearing spectacles and just standing there unaware of the preceding danger.

Oh no I thought, please duck by some coincidence. However it was not meant to be and the ball had hit the boy.

My mother and I gave each other the same shocked look on our face. I then ran towards the black haired boy who didn't seem injured or knocked out and knelt beside him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I said.

His back was still towards me when he said "Yeah I'm fine" then he turned to face me. At that moment I was mesmerized when I saw his face for the first time. His emerald green eyes enchanted me and caught me in a very affectionate yet deadly stare. His face just attracted me for some reason, it was reasonably boney but I didn't understand why I liked it; I just did. It had been a long moment before I realized I was staring at him. It took even longer to realize that he was also staring back. I then cleared my throat and broke the awkward silence by asking "Is there any bumps or bleeding?"

The emerald eye boy took a while to register what I had just asked and then replied "No, I don't feel anything. It didn't hit me that hard"

"Oh, okay" I said. 'Oh, Okay' is that the best you have Hermione. He had said something but I didn't hear it.

"What?" I said.

"My name is Harry, what's yours" he asked

I gave my hand out and said "Hermione". He shook it and said "What a nice name. It's both unique and different"

Did he just compliment me? My checks automatically turned red; Damn things. I could help but smile at his comment.

"How is it different?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's not like the typical female British names you hear like Becky, Victoria, Sandy, Christina, Emma, Jane, Laura, Abbey," he continued

I couldn't help but laughing because he was pretty spot on with the names.

"Why do you have a hatred for typical stuff?" I asked.

"No, not really" he said "But I don't mind different and unique"

My cheeks turned red once more because I just realized he was talking about me in that statement. Wow, this really is a good neighborhood. On the second day I found a cute guy who actually likes me, I think.

In an effort to make myself look appealing I slowly stroked my hair back with one hand. I caught him looking at it, and couldn't help but smiling. However I just remembered I didn't brush my hair properly it was probably a mess right now.

"So, what brings you here" I asked in an effort to divert his attention from my hair.

"My godfather" he said.

"Godfather?" I asked curiously. How this boy fascinates me.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car crash you see" he said.

Oh, my god I thought to myself "I am so sorry" I said.

He waved his hand in a don't-worry-about-it way and then said "It's alright." He took a deep breath and then asked "What about you?"

"Me? Well my story is about the same as yours, except my mother had lived through it. And it's alright" I told him before I had someone else give a sympathetic speech.

However what made me curious is the small chuckle he gave after I finished talking.

"Well, I really must be going I've got some stuff to catch up on" He said.

"Wait you sure you don't want to have that head checked out?" I asked him in an effort to keep him from leaving.

"Its fine" he told me "However if you're still worried about it then you can come over for dinner to check up on it" he said.

"Yeah, sure" I said immediately. Wait a minute; did he just con me to a date? He just asked me over to his house and I didn't realize it. This was going to be a very interesting dinner.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I can't believe this chapter was that long. I never anticipated it to be like that, in fact I though it would be shorter than the first chapter. Well I hope the beginning was okay, I felt that it was a little rushed but hopefully you guys like it. Alright so since my mother is at a high risk condition I will be delayed with these chapters not only for this fan fic but for all of the ones I have written. I have to tend to her since my siblings are a little bit busier and I have a little more time on my hands. Sorry folks but family does come first for me. Anyways I hope you guys do like this chapter and as always, rate and review.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry

**One Month Later**

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express I had thought about the passing month and all that I have accomplished. I was able to get Sirius out of his depression state and help him focus on his work. I was so happy for him when I learned he was promoted to the Head Auror position. That should be something to look forward to in the long run. However I have my own life to worry about.

I had other things to worry about like school. I wonder what house I will be placed in. Sirius always told me that it never mattered to him for his family was in Slytherin but he was in Gryffindor. It's a nagging question that I always asked him but as Sirius always says "You'll cross that bridge once you get to it."

I just hope there are some decent girls there by the least. Kind of like that Hermione Granger who lives across from me. She really is a nice person to have as a companion. Over the past month the both of us had become good friends. I just hope she doesn't end moving again. I really liked her, she understood me the most and I guess in a way I understood her too.

We ended up spending a lot of time together according to Sirius. Truth is she is the only friend who has ever actually listened to my problems. It was a strange connection that the both of us developed. It seemed to be working out for the both of us. However I also have a dirty little secret about her.

I have somehow developed a crush on her. I don't know how these things happen, they just do. I can't remember when I started having these feelings. If I had to guess it would probably have been the first time we met.

Oh god, not of those types of stories. You know the ones where the guy meets a girl by some type of luck and on the first encounter they have this moment where the world goes quiet and all. I hate those because they never turn out well or one of the characters becomes suicidal because they can't live without the other. Well if you can't live without them then don't cheat on them or leave them you effing idiot. I have a very nagging question, why is it more forgiving if the girl does something wrong than when the guy does?

Anyways, I just hope whatever it is that Hermione and I develop does not turn out to be like that. Cause this time Romeo wants to be alive with Juliet by his side. I can't believe I just said that to myself, perhaps I deserve the poison.

I just hope that someone comes to my compartment on this train because sitting here alone on the Hogwarts express does make one feel lonely. People just kept passing me by, I already felt like an outcast. Now I know that I'm gonna end up being somebody's bitch at school. I might as well throw myself off this train right now. No way, I could never do that to Sirius.

Well to occupy my time I might as well read some school books from my bag. I didn't care which book I just shoved my hand in and picked one out. Alright 'Standard Book of Spells' it is, so I flipped the book open and started reading. It almost seemed like a children's book because there were a lot of pictures accompanied by text. However the pictures were moving which was a little different for me. I didn't find it weird at all on the contrary I found it very cool.

The book was a good distraction for a good 10 minutes. I hadn't noticed that the train started moving. I put my book back into my bag hoping that the sights would at least pass my time for a while. However I was interrupted by a knock on my compartment door. Finally someone effing decided to join me. I looked up to see a very familiar figure standing there smiling at me. Wait a minute this was impossible there is no way this is happening.

The familiar figure had opened the door and said "Hi Harry"

I was just staring in bewilderment then I finally said "Hello irony-I mean Hermione…"

* * *

**AN: **Just to clarify, Harry never knew that Hermione was a witch. And yes she did come with him to dinner but there was something that happened that night that these two soon to be lover are keeping to themselves. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm considering putting the real story where I based this from on Fiction Press. I still don't know yet if I do you guys will be the first to know. As always Rate and Review


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione

We were escorted into the big castle by a giant named Rubeus Hagrid. The best part was when we were on the boats and watched as we inched closer to the school. The scenery was spectacular as the school's dimly lit figure reflected in the water. It made the school look bigger and more beautiful than it already does. It was fun having Harry with me he was a really fun person to talk to. For some reason we never seem to get bored of each other. It was funny seeing his reaction when he first laid eyes on the castle. It was like watching a baby discovering something. He just had that expression and then he gave a very cute smile to accompany it.

"You seem excited" I said to him.

He smiled and then said "I've never seen something so beautiful."

"Awww, I think you're in love Harry" I said while clutching my heart.

"Don't be jealous" he said with a winking and smirking at me.

I could help but laugh "Oh yeah, soo jealous" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled at my comment and then continued to the place where the boats were. We both sat down and stared in awe as the castle grew closer and closer.

Soon enough we reached there and were taken into the castle by Hagrid who led us to another teacher in green robes. She had a sort of scary look to her that made half to people around me cower in fear.

"I'll take it from here Hagrid. Hello first years" she began "My name is Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at this fine school. In a few short moments you will be called in to be sorted into your houses, they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I shall remind you that your houses will be like your families. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The house with the most points earns the house cup" she said causing the people around me to murmur.

Hagrid then came back in whispered something into McGonagall's ear; she turned to us and then said "We are ready for you."

She took us further into the castle Harry and I were both lost in its sheer size and beauty. However nothing compared to the sight we were about to see.

4 rows of tables filled with students, countless number of candles floating in the air, and a starry sky in the ceiling made both Harry and me say "WOW!"

It truly was a breathtaking sight to behold. What's more there were teacher at the front of the room all aligned at a single table. At the direct centre was the Headmaster. Also at the centre was a wooden stool with a black scuffed up hat on top of it.

McGonagall had stopped and all of us followed suite. The headmaster stood up and then spoke.

"Welcome all first years to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will be sorted but before that I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. Secondly I would like to take a moment of silence to mourn for the passing of our Potions teacher Professor Slughorn who died of natural causes. Professor Slughorn taught at this fine institute for 38 years and always made every year an adventure for both the students and the staff. He will be severely missed by all of us" he said before dimming the lights around the room and the candles. Every student kept their head down in respect to the passing of Professor Slughorn even Harry so I did the same.

After a few moments of silence passed the lights suddenly grew brighter this was the signal to stop.

"Now, we will proceed with the sorting ceremony" the headmaster said before sitting down.

McGonagall then proceeded towards the wooden stool. She took out a scroll from within her pocket and then said "Now, when I call your names you shall come forth and be placed under the Sorting Hat."

She looked at the piece of paper and then called "Susan Bones" first.

A girl with dark red hair approached the stool. The expression on her face showed that she was nervous. When she sat down McGonagall placed the hat on her head. There was a moment of awkward silence and then suddenly the Hat called out "Hufflepuff!"

The sudden yelling made me jump and Harry flinch a little. Slowly McGonagall went through the list of students. What was strange was Harry's expression throughout it all. It was very serious but he was shaking, his hands and his body both were shaking uncontrollably. I didn't know what cause me to do this but I just grabbed his hand and squeezed it in an attempt to calm him down. I could feel heat rising in my face. What surprised me the most was that Harry squeezed back and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Daniel Radcliffe" she called next, a small boy with messy black hair like Harry's went up. Before the hat could sit on his head it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" He rushed to the Gryffindor bench with the happiest expression on his face.

"Emma Watson" was next on the list. She was a small girl with nice curly dirty blonde hair. As soon as she sat down she was breathing rapidly almost hyperventilating. When the hat was placed on her head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" She had a similar expression as that Daniel kid and then went to join him.

McGonagall cleared her throat before she called the next name "Hermione Granger!"

My heart missed a beat and my face immediately went wide. Instinctively I squeezed my hands, hard. I could tell because Harry let out a grunt of pain. I immediately let go and whispered "Sorry" before walking towards the stool. From the corner of my eye I saw him tending to his hand but he smiled at me before doing so. I knew at that moment that things were still good between us.

I approached the stool and sat down. I was a bit nervous but I have been through worse experiences. I felt the Hat coming towards the top of my head. When it finally rested on the top of my head something strange happened. Everything was tuned out; I couldn't hear anyone in the hall. Then a voice spoke in my head "Difficult, very difficult. I see a good mind, determination, and an excellent thirst to prove yourself. Now the big question is, where do I put you?" the voice said. I relaxed myself a little bit and forgot about all I could lose and just focused on the moment.

"Aha, it appears you have hidden something from me" the voice said "Something that will convince me to place you in none other than, GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as the hat was removed my hearing was returned and I headed to the Gryffindor bench and was greeted by my fellow house members and sat down with them. McGonagall however continued with the sorting. She looked upon the list and then called "Harry Potter".

Harry rushed towards the stool and sat down. The nervous look came back to his face. He took one last look towards me and smiled. I smiled back to reassure him that everything would be okay. As soon as she placed the Hat on his head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

I didn't know if it was because Harry was in Gryffindor or that I would be closer to him which made me genuinely happy. I was happy for him though that he had gotten a good house. McGonagall finished the list of students after a while.

The Headmaster got back up and then said "Congratulations to you first years. May the coming years be the best that you can have. Now let the feast begin" he said before food just immediately appeared on the table. I was very amused with two things at that moment. First was how the food had appeared. Second was with the coming years because I know for a fact that things were going to be very, very fascinating.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know I purposely put Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson in there sorry if it bothers any of you. I just thought it would be fun cameo. Anyways I wanted to say that I am going to take a break from this story for a week. I am in no way abandoning this story or anything. I just need the time to figure out the final plot properly and then I will continue. I promise not to abandon this story at all. Anyways please Rate and Review!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Six Years Later**

Harry

Everyone was excited because it was the last year for all the seventh year people. School was almost finished and the traditional Hogwarts Homecoming Ball was on the way. It is the biggest event for us, but it was also the saddest because it took place right after our examinations. After the Homecoming we all go our separate ways and go on to bigger things. My future is split both ways, I could be a teacher or a St. Mungo's doctor. I have to decide in a couple of days but I guess that bridge can be crossed later, right?

Now the whole school was in havoc because of the fact that everyone needed a date for it. Everyone is going mad trying to find a date. My unofficial date was Ginerva Weasley, or better known as Ginny; my girlfriend (I say unofficial because neither of us actually asked the other, she just assumed that we would go together and that nobody would dare ask me). My best friend Ron introduced me to her and the both of us connected immediately. Though Hermione always said the reason for that was because Ginny was more like her brother. I suspected she said that because she was jealous but I do see the resemblance they both have. They love to eat, play Quidditch, fight, fool around, and occasionally pull pranks on everyone. Though I would always say to her that "I got the better half of the deal," because Ginny was smarter than Ron.

Hermione would always heat up whenever I said that because she was currently dating Ron. It wasn't typically love at first sight with them Hermione had to go through a whole group of boyfriends through the years. The most embarrassing boy being Justin Finch-Fletchley who Ron and I formally call Just-a-big-pussy. That was because Justin would always just talk to Hermione. Eventually every date became a psychiatry session.

Every time he would talk he would always reveal everything he is afraid of to her. It started out with dementors and werewolves which were understandable but then one day he mentioned a fear of the colour red; that's when things went downhill for him and for Hermione because she had to bear it. Days after days it went from fear of lady stockings to fear of dark brown hair. At first we though he was joking so we did an experiment and placed a pair of lady stockings in his textbook and a lock of brown hair wrapped around it. To our amusement he screamed like a girl and ran out the classroom; Ron and I died of laughter.

Hermione never forgave Ron for that, well she forgave me because I told Justin and apologized. Ron however never said anything to him and there has been a little hostility between the two of them. I didn't care about that after all we have a ball and classes to worry about.

Walking from Transfiguration I was hoping to be able to get some solitary time. That was until I saw a big commotion in one of the hallways. Everyone was gathering around in a circle yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I ran towards the gathering crowd and looked at what the big commotion was. That when I saw a very familiar blonde boy with two of his bodyguards fighting Ron. Ron was doing surprisingly well considering the size of the two other guys and actually looked like he could manage on his own but I wasn't going to let my best friend take any kind of beating. So before I could consider any further consequences of my actions I joined in and started joining the fight. I went after Malfoy but the bigger body guard got me from behind and held me in a strangle hold. I didn't care what happened to this guy so I jumped and fell towards my back. Nothing major happened to me because I had something to cushion my fall; the big guy had nothing and wriggling in pain on the ground.

That's when I went after Malfoy who tried to hit me first but I dodged and send a punch to his gut followed by a perfect uppercut. However Malfoy recovered quickly and tackled me to the ground. He put his knees on top of my arms and landed a couple of blows to my face cutting my lip. Then Ron pulled him off and did the same thing to him. The chubbier guy was about to tackle Ron but I got there ahead of time and tackled to chubby bodyguard. However he was surprisingly strong and managed to throw me back. Fighting him was a little frightening however his movements were slow so I resolved to just dodging and occasionally landing a punch.

"Harry I need a little help here" Ron said. I turned around to face Ron for a moment which was bad decision because when I turned back _Bam! _The chubby bodyguard's fist connected with the right side of my cheek. It was a very powerful and painful blow; I think he might have broken my jaw because there was a very sharp stinging sensation where he hit me.

The scrum still ensued despite the growing crowds of students however Ron and I stopped when we heard a whistle. The five of us turned to see the red face of Madam Hooch.

"All of you will report to the Deputy Headmistress at once!" she yelled. The five of us shut up and walked towards McGonagall's office. Ron and I stood back of the three Slytherins. I felt horrible for the buff guy whose back I broke until I realized that given the same circumstances he would have done the same. Throughout the long walk to the Deputy Headmistress Ron was kind enough to help break the tension.

"I hope she'll be a little bit softer on us" he said.

I chuckled and then said "When has she ever been softer on us?"

Ron was about to speak but then stopped when he realized the answer was 'never'. I smirked and then said "Hermione is gunna kill you, you know"

Ron shrugged and then said "You've said that many times before and I'm still breathing."

"It's not about just that. You know McGonagall could ban us from the ball. Hermione's been dying to go, if you're suspended what's she going to do?" I asked.

We reached her office and entered. The Slytherins were first "Don't worry Harry, she is our house head she wouldn't do too much for us at least" Ron said. When we entered Ron and I saw McGonagall's red face "RONALD WEASLEY!" she shouted from across the room. The both of us flinched and both our eyes went wide.

"Harry" Ron whispered to me.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Hermione's gunna kill me"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione

Six Years Later

Six magical years in Hogwarts really changed my life around. I was the top of my year, the most popular kid in school and in a relationship with Ron Weasley. I just finished my Ancient Runes class and decided to skip Divination today since Miss Trelawney said that we were to read tea leaves again for the 58th time. It wasn't the tea that made me want to leave the class it was that she always had something terrible to say about my future. She would always come up with something new in every class. It would range from torture to danger and occasionally death which I had hoped came during those classes.

So deciding to take a very enormous break I headed back to the common room hoping to find some company. Well I did find it, but sadly in the form of an upset Ginny Weasley. She was pacing the common room and muttering some very extensive swear words all at the same time.

I smiled at her growth from shy girl to most loud and annoyingly strong girl. She had Harry to thank for that. Harry practically changed her life when he met her. Ginny was never really fond of Harry in fact I could have gone as far as saying she resented him. However when she had a crush on a boy called Neville Longbottom, Harry helped her out by changing some of her habits and even physical appearance. I mean she was always cute but never very attractive enough. Harry changed her though his efforts were somewhat in vain when Neville asked Luna Lovegood out. It was Harry whom she turned to when she found out the news. I guess from all the time they spent together they just found something in each other. In the third year they finally after some major help from me and Ron did they end up becoming an item.

I had never ceased to admire Harry. He just had this thing for making a difference in everyone's life. One time he helped a suicidal kid named Seamus Finnegan to find a purpose in life and refrain from his silly suicide attempts. Seamus is now a brilliant mind of this century; well next to me at least. I was glad I kept this friendship with him after all these years because truth was the both of us rely on each other. It's not a simple friendship we have. I would say the both of us are closer than Ron and Ginny who are siblings after all.

It's not complicated to explain at all; Harry would be there for me and I for him. So when I see Ginny Weasley muttering swear words up and down the room it does concern me a little because I know for a fact that it will have somehow involve Harry.

"What's wrong Ginny?" I ask her.

She glares at me angrily and then yells "My brother, your boyfriend is what's wrong!" then she begins pacing once more and started muttering out loud "I cannot believe that prat would go so far and to bring _him _into it"

"Calm down" I said walking in her way "Tell me what happened that involved my boyfriend, your brother" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and then says "Ron had gotten into a fight with Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards"

This time I give her the angry glare "HE DID WHAT!?" I yell.

She gave me a nod, not those nods you give to someone who you know. It's the one your mother gives your father when she talks about something bad you did.

"Yeah, and what's worse Harry had to step in to help him out. Now Harry's in trouble too" Ginny said with a very sour expression on her face. I kept thinking if I made that same face because of the anger boiling inside of me.

"Well do you know what's going to happen to them?" I asked her.

She shook her head and then said "I don't know and I don't care because if either of them walk through that door I'm going to hex their penises off" she said.

Now I had a shocked expression on my face but I also had to refrain from giggling. Was she that mad that she would actually do that? I look at her expression and noticed that there was a hint of bloodshed that could be seen in her eyes. So I did the natural thing and tried to calm her down

"Now, now Ginny let's just calm down-" I tried to finish but she cut me off by yelling "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BOYFRIEND COULD BE EXPELLED!" which caused me to flinch.

I then watched her go back to pacing the room. "Ginny you know that Harry is never the one at fault, he always just loves to help people" I said to her. It was true, Harry never expects trouble to come he just somehow seems to always find it. Poor guy always tries to help people and sometimes he becomes responsible for their mistakes.

Ginny seemed to calm down by taking a few deep breaths and then said "I know it's his thing to help people but does he have to always do it? I mean can he, for just one day focus on himself or better just focus on us"

"What do you mean 'focus on us'?" I asked her curiously because if one ever says something like 'focus on us' it's a sign that there is something wrong with their relationship.

"Nothing" she told me but I knew she was lying.

"Ginny" I said giving her a look that a mother give when she tries to get something out of her child.

"Well it's just that Harry has spent so much time doing other things that he has hardly spent time with me. I just hope he could find more time for us" she said.

"Well Ginny it's just time for you to gain some patience because Harry does want to spend time with you and I know because he told me so. It's just he is _required_ to spend time on his studies first and you just need to patient with him. I promise you that you'll be rewarded for it" I told her with a smile to assure her even further.

The truth is that her relationship is most likely doomed because Harry has a lot more working cut out for him since he has this ambition to become either an Auror or a Quidditch seeker. Ever since he trained with that Durmstrang seeker Viktor Krum for private lessons things haven't been the same. I just hope that I am right about the patience thing; perhaps I need another talk with Harry.

As soon as we finished talking I hear the door of the portrait open and see a familiar red-head walking through accompanied by an emerald eyed boy.

Ginny and I both cross our arms and give the both of them a less than impressed expression. He just gave his traditional 'Weasley' smile and squeaked "Hi"

That's when I snapped "DON'T YOU 'HI' ME RONALD WEASLEY!" I yelled earning a very surprised look from Ginny. Harry however was looking down at the ground trying to suppress a laugh but still ended up somewhat smirking.

"And what are _you _laughing at, Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled. That's when I realized that she had copied what I usually do when I'm angry.

Harry kept the smirk and then said "Nothing Ginerva Harriet Weasley" I couldn't help but laugh along with Ron. Ginny somehow got an even sourer face only because Harry said her full first name which she hated so she nick named herself Ginny.

"Well tell us what the punishment is?" I asked Ron. Ron looked over to Harry and said "Well she told him only"

Harry looked at me and Ginny with a straight face and then said "Well Ron isn't expelled from the ball but he will have to serve McGonagall detention for the rest of the term"

I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't expelled from anything but that was when I remembered he only mentioned that Ron wasn't expelled from the ball. I was about to ask him about what _his _punishment was but Ginny beat me to it.

"What about you?" she asked him with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, in order to allow Ronald to attend the ball I had to take the heavier punishment so I am therefore not allowed to attend the ball" he said looking at Ginny. I found it weird that he wasn't sad with that punishment in fact I would go so far as saying that he looked rather glad by it.

Ginny however wasn't and she went to the girls' dormitory crying. Ron was staring at Harry in shock; clearly he didn't know that his best friend had just taken the fall for him. Harry went back to the common room not before giving me a pat on the shoulder.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione

After the impending event in the common room I headed to Care of Magical Creatures which I have with Harry. Usually this is the best class because of two reasons. One is that Professor Hagrid is always nice to the Gryffindor's and finds almost any excuse to give us extra points. The second is that it usually is the course of the day and at that point me and Harry talk on the way back. We usually spend a lot of time talking that we don't realize how fast the time passes.

The Care of Magical Creatures today wasn't so bad either. Despite the fact that we once again had to deal with exploding worms. I was curious to see if Harry was okay with the recent development with Ginny. To my astonishment he seemed rather well in fact he was...glowing for lack of a better word.

After class he waited for me in our usual spot near the black lake where we just sit down and admire the water. I found him sitting there just staring at the water. As I got close to him he said "I never really noticed how beautiful this place was."

I took my place beside him and said "Yeah, neither have I. Nor did I notice that you never wanted to attend the ball"

He looked at me and then said "It's not that I didn't want to attend its that I don't want to go with Ginny". This took my by surprise because I remember Harry going crazy about Ginny and how he always used to ask me to help him out. This was something unexpected entirely.

"Why don't you want to go with Ginny?" I asked him curiously.

"Well if it wasn't clear already me and Ginny broke up" he said. My eyes went wide automatically.

"I'm sorry" I said not knowing what else to say or do since I am still in shock.

"Don't be it was bound to happen" he told me before staring back at the lake.

"So why did you break up with her?" I asked him very curiously.

"Well I don't know. I just felt that it was better for both sides if we split. After all even you knew that it was bound to happen" he told me. To this I gave no response because though it was true that I felt the relationship was going downhill I still did think they could have somehow worked it out.

"I don't know Harry I mean you could have at least tried better for the relationship" I told him

"Don't feed my that bullshit Hermione. You kept telling me that it was bound to work when your eyes kept telling me different. You were always the worst liar you know" he told me. I couldn't help but laugh and he surprisingly joined along.

"Alright I admit I doubted your relationship but it doesn't mean you have to stop trying. I mean giving up doesn't seem to be the solution" I told him.

"I just can't keep doing this to the poor girl" Harry said "How are things with you and Ron?"

That's when I thought about it closely. How _are _things between me and Ron? I mean we hardly seen each other or kissed in a while. How come I haven't noticed it as well? I just put on the best fake smile I could and say "They're okay" hoping that he buys it.

"Your lying" he said "I know you and Ron haven't seen each other in a while"

"And how do you know that?" I asked him a little angrily.

"Ron told me" he said.

"Oh that pompous ass ginger is going to get it" I muttered out loud earning a chuckle from Harry. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just at how cute you can get sometimes" he said. My heart froze a little. Did Harry just call me cute? He's never once in his entire lifetime talked about me in such a way to hear from him feels a little nice.

"Thanks" I say trying to hide my red cheeks.

"No problem" he says "Still going to take Ron are you?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked him

"Not if he doesn't ask you" Harry said with a playful smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask him a little more curiously

"Well if one doesn't ask someone to a dance does it make sense for them to be dancing" Harry said.

"Well, of course Ron will ask me" I assure him.

Harry then gives the are-you-sure look and then says "I'll bet 95 galleons that he won't ask you until the day of the ball"

"And if he does ask me not only do you have to pay 95 galleons but you'll also have to serve detention with the prospect of knowing that I'll be having a good time and you will be serving detention somewhere" I said.

"You do know I lied about the Yule ball thing right" he told me. That's when my eyes went wide for the fourth or third time that day.

"What?!" I yelled or squealed "Why?"

"Well I had to make Ginny break up with me and not the other way around" he said.

"But why would you go so far to get her to break up with you like that. I mean you always told me how you loved her and would never shut up about it. Now suddenly you have this new vendetta against her" I said.

"Well I had a reason to break up with her before but didn't want to tarnish her reputation" he said with an angrier expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing" he said and then got up "I expect my 95 galleons on Sunday"

"Harry don't avoid the subject" I said "Please tell me what it is" I said a bit more softly.

"Not now Hermione" He said before turning around and walking away.

"Harry you can't just shut me out like that!" I yelled. Harry then stopped and turned back to me.

"I'm not shutting you out Hermione I just can't tell…not yet at least" he said with a mixture of a sad and angry expression.

"Why did you bring it up then if you aren't going to tell me it? I thought you trusted me" I said

"I do trust you Hermione it's just…"

"Just what?!" I spat back with an angry look on my face.

"I'm just embarrassed by it!" he yelled back angrily

"What could _you_ possibly be embarrassed of?!" I asked him rather rudely

"SHE CHEATED ON ME!" he blurted out and then his face went from angry to sad. Mine went from angry to shocked and it was staring at him "I caught her with Dean Thomas" he said before tears started forming in his eyes.

Tears were also forming in my eyes; for some reason I felt his pain too. I whimpered his name pathetically because I was practically sobbing. I tried to reach for his arm to comfort him but he just shoved it off and walked away.

Good job Hermione your intellect just lost you your best friend; perhaps forever.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione

I kept it in my head, "You have to find him Hermione" as I ran ruggedly. "You have to find him because he's in pain"

I went through every square inch of the castle I could possibly go to. I even looked in the Quidditch pitch…nothing, nowhere to be seen. Just for safekeeping I looked again in our favourite spot, again to no avail. "You have to look for him otherwise you'll lose him" I told myself. The thought lingered, which angered me the most.

I went to everyplace I liked, he liked, we liked and even tried Hogsmead. Again I came up empty handed. So after officially declaring that he is not wandering about the castle I decided to head back to the common room and see if anyone possibly saw him.

"He's hurt and it's all your fault," my mind thought.

"Oh, shut up you!" I said, rather loudly, causing some heads in the common room to turn towards me. Though my mind or conscious or whatever was right. It _was _my fault, I forced him to reveal something he didn't want to. Oh my god you are such an idiot Hermione.

I had went around and asked people in the common room if they saw him but again nothing. Not even Ron had heard from him. Surprisingly I hadn't heard from Ron either, why was he so nervous? Never mind, Harry, you have to find Harry. Where could he have disappeared?

Then it hit me, disappeared, he was using his father's cloak…that bastard. He also has that map of his; curse the ones who gave him the map and the cloak.

So then I officially gave up looking. I knew I was never going to find him in any case. I was now officially depressed, so I decided to do what I always do when I'm depressed…visit Hagrid.

* * *

Harry, Ron and I always love going to Hagrid's. Hagrid is like that confidant that you can always count on. The one who just knows the answer no matter how complicated the problem. He was always welcoming and listening. I love him dearly for putting up with us. God knows where I would have been if not for Hagrid…or Harry for that matter.

I walked up to the large wooden door of his hut and knock as hard as I could, three times. I immediately heard the sound of dishes crashing and pots clanking. I also heard his dog, Fang bark loudly.

"Be with ya in a minute!" He called. Thank god it isn't cold today.

Moments later he opened the door to his hut. There he stood, his gigantic form hovering over me. "Ah, Hermione lovely to see ya again."

I hugged him for a brief moment and said, "It's good to see you too" and then broke apart. He motioned me with his hand to come inside, and so I entered his hut.

Only someone who has visited Hagrid multiple times such as _moi _could understand why you would always feel at home once you entered his hut. The aroma and warmth of his hut is unnaturally comforting and delightful. Sometimes I'd prefer staying here than in the castle.

I took my regular spot on the big red armchair and looked around his hut. It's pretty much the same every time I visit, well except for maybe Fang; that's because he grows everyday.

Hagrid brought a tray with a large teapot and two cups.

"Oh, no, not for me Hagrid" I said

"Why, you aren't staying for long?" He asked, with both sorrow and curiosity.

"I will if you want me to but, I just don't like taking up much of your time" I said.

He chuckled for a bit "Time is not a problem for me, you can use as much of it as you want." He placed the tray on a nearby table and resumed to sit opposite from me.

"Now, what can I do for yeh?" he asked.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to want to come and see you?" I asked rather coolly.

"Lately, yes" he replied. We both laughed for a moment.

"Well, I won't deny, there is something that is bothering me as of late. But I hardly want to waste your time with my problems" I said.

"Didn't I just say that time is not a problem for me?" He asked, rhetorically "Go on Hermione, tell me. What's bothering yeh?"

I took a deep, deep breath and spoke.

"Well, it's about Harry" I began

"Oh, dear" he responded. I giggled and he just grinned "Go, on"

"Well, it's just that, I think he's mad at me and I want to try and apologize to him but I just can't find him. I've looked everywhere for him but it seems that he doesn't want me to find him. It's like he's purposely avoiding me, and it's maddening" I said.

Hagrid's face looked like he was pondering on something. After a moment he spoke.

"Well, I could tell yeh to not worry about it but it seems like yeh, reached that point already" he said.

I nodded "You could say that"

"Want my advice?" he asked

"Yes" I said, shocked at the desperation in my voice.

"Let him be, Hermione" he said.

"What?!" I said, disappointed with the answer

"Let him be, because you know for a fact that he is never mad at anyone. You should know this by now, he's too kind for his own good. He's not mad at anyone, merely lost and he's trying to find his way-"

"That's his problem, he always has to keep things in to avoid getting other people hurt or involved. It just increases the burden. Why can't he let me help him?" I asked.

"You can Hermione" he said.

"How?" I asked, again rather desperately

"Just be there for him when he needs yeh. You know he'll come around eventually and ask for forgiveness. You just have to be there when he does. For now give him some space."

* * *

I left there feeling slightly better but not completely. I was still depressed that my best friend was still avoiding me. I started to walk towards the castle but I noticed how extremely close I was going towards the Forbidden Forest. It seemed as though it were magically drawing me in there. And for some odd reason the forest started to look less scary to me and more appealing, more inviting perhaps a little bit too inviting. Almost seductive; weird thing was that it was working. So I just took a detour.

Despite being dangerous and forbidden I crept closer. Going deeper and deeper into the forest. I don't know what was going through my mind. But all I knew was that as I walked into the forest, I was finding peace; just standing in this misty and slightly disturbing forest.

Instinctively I sat down on the forest ground, cross-legged. Avoiding all the insects and vines underneath my ass; the soil was pretty plush. I don't know what it was but I immediately started forgetting about my depression. I was forgetting about Harry. I was simply at peace. I hadn't noticed that my eyes had closed or that I rested my head on the forest ground; nor did I care.

Soon enough I could hear the ground shaking slightly. Someone or something was coming, I could hear the pace quickening. My eyes should have opened by now but I chose to keep them closed. I could feel the footsteps coming and hear heavy breathing. My first reaction and the first thing I called out was "Harry?"

That's when my eyes actually opened and when I saw it. A few feet away from me a beast that resembled a wolf. Though it looked scarier and deadlier than one, but it was not as big as a werewolf. It was just gnarling at me. My pathetic little call attracted it to me.

Suddenly, BARK! It barked at me; that bark was pretty loud, which scared me and sent shivers down my spine. It replaced my worry and depression with fear. It was crouching, getting ready to pounce on its prey.

I would have, actually correction, should have grabbed my wand by now but I just remained frozen on the spot. I was surprised I didn't crap my pants…yet.

Now it was growling at me, it was going to kill me. In my mind I kept saying "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry Harry." Hoping that by some miracle he could hear my thought. What I hadn't noticed was that I was also whispering or I guess whimpering it as well.

But it didn't matter, the wolf pounced and death would soon take me. I closed my eyes and prayed that it would be over with soon. But after a long moment, death never came. I couldn't open my eyes because I was afraid of what I might see. However I could feel my shivering hands and hear my fast heart beat. I just used my arms to feel my body. Yes I still had sensation (and my clothes as well). But there was no wound or anything. So I decided to slowly open my eyes. What I saw next came as a huge shock…

* * *

**AN: **I think this is one of the longer chapters I have written. Sorry for the delay guys. Busy with a lot of stuff. I'm going to re-edit the previous chapters just to fix the timing issue. Perhaps the story might change slightly but most of the conflicts will still be there. Again expect the change and a new chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry

Relationships are a pain in the ass. One day you'll believe that it's all fine and everything. Then the next day, you'll find that it isn't as "fine" as you thought it would have been. I was rather fortunate to have a reason to be rid of mine. I guess some relationships just don't work out in the end, right?

I came to this conclusion after witnessing my "girlfriend" having sex with one of my close friends. I don't know how long it's been going on for. She's probably been banging other guys ever since the day we started dating. She always did have that playful side to her.

Still it still gets you, deep inside. Kind of like when someone say's a joke, we would just laugh like we should but then once the joke is about you, then everything changes; sometimes you'll laugh, sometimes you won't; it doesn't matter because we all feel a little pang in your heat that only you would feel amongst the laughter. You think it shouldn't mean anything because "It's just a joke" after all. Though you still feel that little thing inside you chest that makes you sometimes question yourself. That's how I kinda felt, though that pang isn't as intense.

Though in the end I think, relationships are complicated. I admire the seniors who stay married until "death do they part." I just wonder how one could last 60 or 70 years in a relationship, whilst us teens can't last 6 or 7 days. What's missing in the equation? Love? Passion? Honesty? Loyalty? I guess we'll never know.

* * *

I sat there in the mountainous area, taking in the beautiful scenery. This was my fortress of solitude; my happy place. If ever I was depressed about anything I would always pull myself here. Every time I come here I get reminded that even after pain and misery there is still something worth living for. For me it was this mountain; uninhabited, undiscovered. It was just me and nature, the both of us; quiet and lonely.

Places like this made me think of my parents, and how life would have been if they were alive. I don't know if foster children like me ever think the same way, but I always like to imagine. My life with Sirius isn't bad at all, and I don't have any problems living with him, nor would he for that matter because with me he can at least feel like a father. I really loved Sirius and wouldn't ask for anyone else as a guardian or foster parent. I guess I was content with what I have; it made me forget what I had lost as well.

So I got up after I realized the sun was setting here. It was probably getting late back at Hogwarts but I just didn't want to go back. So I decided to do the one thing I always do when I'm lonely…go to Hagrid's.

* * *

I apparated to the castle grounds and observed my surroundings. I was surprised to find that it wasn't as late as I thought it would have been. I was also surprised to see a familiar lock of hair walking dangerously close to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hermione"

I ran after her, hoping that nothing will get her before I could. I had lost her track in the deep, damp, misty forest but I just happened to come across some footsteps in a patch of mud…or is it soil?

"It doesn't matter. Just keep following it Harry" I told myself.

I quickened my pace and continued to observe the track. Moments later, I found her just standing there. I was relived…until I saw the animal that was about standing a few feet away from her. She was frozen on the spot, no wand, and no weapon of any kind. I was getting ready to pounce on its fresh prey. I had limited time. I had to get there. So I ran as fast as I could; and I saw it happening quickly. The beast had jumped to claim its prey, I had just moments before its jaw sank into her neck; so I reacted by pulling out my wand and aiming for the beast.

"Expulsio!" I yelled.

The spell hit the beast on its side and knocked it a few feet back. It immediately got up and started coming for me. I pointed the wand towards it and thought about the spell. Suddenly the beast froze midway, its hunger and anger still etched on its face.

That's when I stopped running and started catching my breath.

"Harry?" is all I heard before collapsing to the ground.

"_James! Your going to fast, slow down!"_

I fell to the floor and tried to focus but I couldn't hear anything. I saw Hermione's face in my field of vision. Her soft snowy face with her messy dirty blonde hair. Soon enough my vision began to fade as well.

"_James, you have to slow down! Harry! Think of Harry!" James was steering the wheel frantically._

"_I'm trying Lily, but the breaks aren't working. Here perhaps I can-" James takes his hands off the wheel and reaches back for his wand which is on the backseat._

"_JAMES LOOK OUT!_

The horn of the truck is all I heard. Everything else had fade to black.

* * *

**AN: **I hope this chapter was exciting. I'm pretty sure this was able to fulfill that cliffhanger. Though it did end in a somewhat cliffhanger. I have changed the previous chapters, well just 5 and 6 for the timing stuff. I will look at 7 later. Please Rate and Review as always.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hermione**

Harry ended up spending the next few days in the hospital wing; Exhaustion. He had been exhausting his body chasing after me in the forest. Everything happened so fast; one moment I'm about to be mauled by some kind of lion and the next Harry saves me and faints. I did my best to get him to the hospital wing. I was only able to drag him out of the forest; Hagrid took him from there. Thank god his hut was close enough…

* * *

_Hermione rushed towards the door of Hagrid's hut and started pounding on it with an open palm._

"_Hagrid! Hagrid, I need your help!" Hermione kept banging on the door with her palm. Hagrid immediately opened the door._

"_Hermione, what is it?" Hagrid asked_

_Hermione was breathing heavily "It's Ha-Harry" she said, "He's, been atta…I didn't know what to do, he just fell and I-" she started sobbing. Hagrid grabbed her shoulders._

"_Hermione, look at me" Hagrid said; and she did "Calm down and tell me what happened"_

_Hermione spoke "Harry saved me from some sort of beast in the forest, afterwards he began to act weird then he just collapsed to the floor. I didn't know what to do I-"._

_Hagrid then shushed her but Hermione still kept on sobbing "Alright, let's just take him to the hospital wing, okay?" Hermione just nodded her head and took Hagrid to where Harry was…_

* * *

…It was the scariest moment of my life. I thought that the beast had managed to hit Harry and that he had fainted from some kind of wound. It was once we got him here did we find out that it was just exhaustion.

* * *

_Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the hospital wing doors. Both Hagrid and Hermione jumped up._

"_How is he?" Hermione asked, rather quickly._

_Madam Pomfrey smiled and then said "He's going to be fine, he has no physicals wounds that I could find but his body is alarmingly low on energy; both magical and non-magical. Do either of you know what he was doing before the incident?"_

_Hagrid and Hermione both shook their heads._

"_Yes well his condition has knocked him out pretty good. I don't expect him to be up for a couple of days or so. All he need now is his rest" Madam Pomfrey said._

_Hagrid and Hermione both nodded. Madam Pomfrey started walking away, Hermione stopped her and said "Thank you." Madam Pomfrey gave a tight lipped smile and nodded her head…_

* * *

He had received a mixture of gifts from many different students which was all arrayed nicely around his bed. Ron had given him a box of half-eaten chocolates…typical. I got him a bouquet of lilies. All lot of the other gifts mix from 'get well soon' cards to flowers and trophies. Surprisingly there was a big girl population sending him gifts. When I went to investigate, I found out that Ginny had made public that she was now dating Dean Thomas. So naturally girls figured that Harry was single now and needed a partner to that Homecoming ball. She didn't sent Harry anything, not a card or flower.

"Pompous bitch" I said, rather loudly. Some of the patients turned to from their beds; thank god for these curtains.

I sat beside his bed with a book at hand. I had been sitting here the entire weekend, never once leaving this spot. Except for when it came to nighttime, I was told to leave since I can't sleep here. I would come back earlier the next day…I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't leave anywhere so that I could apologize for putting him in this state. Boy am I going to get it once he gets up.

That's all that's left; for him to wake up. I understand that he needs to recuperate but I'm tired of waiting. I want to know what happened, where he was, and why he did what he did. I'm growing impatient each day, but there is nothing I can do about it either.

Sitting here, watching his body was boring probably for someone else but I didn't mind. It's sort of become a habit now. Watching him now made me think of the numerous times he's been in here whether it'd be from Quidditch matches, or fights, or just to visit someone else. Harry has spent most of his time, no scratch that, life in this room. Probably should become a doctor if he's bound to the hospital.

Looking at his pale body, I kind of pitied him. He looked frail at this moment because he was thin; he hadn't eaten for 3 days it was bound to happen. I had grabbed his hand and found that they were surprisingly warm and still soft. Then I brushed some of his hair away from his face using my other free hand. Then I stared at it, his face. I didn't know why but I couldn't help but noticed how 'nice' his face looked. It was perfect, in fact a little too perfect. It needed a scar, perhaps something odd like a lightning shaped one in order to make him seem more human and less perfect. Actually even then he might still look the same.

I was so focused on his face that I hadn't noticed that I still had his hand; or that he was rubbing it. Suddenly he shifted around slightly and opened his eyes. I couldn't help but let out a big smile.

He was observing the room but once he laid eyes on me he closed them and smiled.

"Hey" he said, softly.

"Hey" I said in the same manner.

He started to sit upright and rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been out?" he asked

"Three days now. Welcome back" I said, still smiling at him

"Thanks, it's good to be back" he said, then he looked at me with confusion on his face "Did you say three days?"

I nodded and he just raised his eyebrow in awe.

"Wow" he said "I probably missed a lot of stuff"

I just giggled "Well, not really. The world doesn't really revolve when Harry Potter isn't awake"

Harry chuckled as he grabbed his glasses from one of the side tables. He then looked around the bed.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Gifts from your friends, and your admirers" I said.

He looked at all the gifts below and started picking a couple of them up.

"Why are a lot of them from girls?" he asked.

"Why, you don't like girls now Harry?" I asked him with a playful smile.

"Well, you know me I was always interested in riding broomsticks" he said with a very enthusiastic wink.

We both laughed pretty hard.

"It's uh, because of that whole thing with Ginny. Her and Dean have publicly become a couple. So people figured that with you being single now, you were going to need a date for the Homecoming ball," I said.

"Right well, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it"

"Harry, the homecoming is in four days" I said.

"So?" he said rather smugly.

"It doesn't bother you, that you are going without a date?" I asked.

He just shook his head "I was going alone anyways" he said.

This took me by surprise, I didn't know if it was because he just didn't care about bringing someone or just didn't care in general.

"I mean don't you care what people might say?" I asked

He again shook his head. All I could manage to respond was "Oh…" as I sunk into my chair.

He just continued opening gifts from his bed.

"Hey, Hermione where is yours?" he asked

"What?"

"Gift, didn't you say you got me a gift or something?" He asked.

I didn't but I decided to show him the flowers anyways.

"Um…yeah I got you those bouquet of flowers over there" I pointed, towards the vase on the side table.

He stared at them for a long time. Then a mysterious smile came upon his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get anything better, all I could find were these lilies" I said.

He turned to me and said "They're perfect"

"Really?" I said, rather excitingly.

He nodded as he put them down.

"They were my mother's favourites as well…Lilies…that was her name too" he said

"Lilies?"

He chuckled "No, Lily…Lily Evans Potter" he said, while staring distantly.

I then grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry, I'm sorry," I said.

"Hey, it's no-"

"Not about the flowers Harry. About what happened earlier, when you told me about Ginny and all and you ran off and-"

Suddenly he pulled me towards him in a hug, and I hugged him back.

"It's alright Hermione. I wasn't mad at you. I was just upset at the news" he said as we broke apart.

"Then why did you disappear?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he only looked down at his bed sheet.

"Harry?" I called.

"There was no reason for it. I just wanted to be alone for a little while" he said.

"Where did you go?" I asked, rather curiously.

"I was, uh…around" he said.

"Bullshit! I looked all around the school for you. 3 times I went around looking for you Harry Potter!"

He just sat there stunned.

"I uh, went to a new spot, a place I didn't tell you about. I apparated there, that's why you couldn't find me" he said.

"Oh, well where was this new spot?" I asked.

He shook his head and said "Sorry, but this one is secret"

I pouted hoping that guilt tripping him would help.

"Guilt tripping me won't help," he said.

What can I say, the man knows me all too well.

"Hermione, you eyes are awfully red, have you been getting sleep?" he asked.

"How could I sleep when my best friend is in the hospital?" I said

"That's sweet but I'm fine now. You have to get some rest now Hermione. I'll be awake when you get here tomorrow okay?"

"Promise you won't go anywhere" I said, rather childishly.

He just chuckled, "Promise"

I got up and hugged him once more. Then I left the hospital wing. As I left I couldn't help but turn around and worry about him. This was something new about me; I was kind of getting defensive about him almost as though I was his…never mind. I just need some rest now, I was tired and my bed was the only place I wanted to be in right now.

* * *

**AN:** I hope the story has picked up a little bit. I think this is the longest chapter of the entire series so far. I really need your feedback guys, I want to make this possibly the best love story ever and I can't do that unless I satisfy the masses which is you guys. So please review and give me your feedback. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to have. Thanks guys, hopefully the next chapter comes soon.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Harry**

Have you ever thought about a moment in your past? A moment that you want to remember but for some odd reason you just can't. Even after all your efforts, you are only able to remember bits and pieces. Though what I'm referring to is not the same. I'm trying to remember my life at the age of 1 but no one really remembers his or her childhood, right?

I don't understand why I get like flashes of the accident. It's only ever happened when I begin dreaming or enter a state of unconsciousness. Kinda like when I rescued Hermione. Before completely backing out, I saw or I guess remembered a part of the accident.

The first time this happened was when I was 7 years old. I accidentally fell off a flight of stairs. I ended up hitting my head pretty hard against the floor that it knocked me out but when it happened I just suddenly ended up hearing my mother playing with me and then suddenly a truck horn sounds; they always end with the truck horn.

Still, remembering itself is a very complex and difficult thing, whether it is for tests, passwords, memories, or faces. Which makes studying sometimes hard, or just not worth it at all because in the end we won't remember what we just read or listen in class.

Muggles have it rough though because they don't have a way of remembering something once they forgot it. Perhaps it'll just 'hit' them one day. This is why pensives are a useful tool for us witches or wizards. If ever we forgot something we can use the Pensive to literally playback a memory. It's almost like a video camera in own heads and we just found the rewind and play button.

Though it's tricky because a pensive becomes addicting, psychologically that is. You start to want to replay more memories. Eventually you'll start to lose the ability to remember anything and keep relying on the pensive. Then it'll get to the point where you'll just absorbed in memories that you'll refuse to create new ones. It becomes your life. So I guess muggles are smart at the same time for not coming up with such an invention.

So then I ask "what is the importance of memories?" Are they just idly a part of our lives or do they hold some significance to us. I'd like to think that memories will always hold a sentimental value to us all but then again that's just me.

* * *

I was able to check out of the Hospital the next day, not before seeing Hermione of course. After all I did make a promise right. Classes for me resumed as usual, surprisingly I didn't a build up of homework. I also got a good welcome back from many of my friends, even Dean (which was totally weird for me to grasp but I'm glad he made an effort to fix our friendship). Hermione was right however, after the whole Ginny and Dean thing a lot of girls tried to get me to go to the ball with them.

"Well, at least you have a backup plan" Ron said "And you have backups to the backups"

It was true, I've had people deliver me letters through owls, people come out and ask me up front, cards delivered somehow to the dorm room, I've even had people from other houses ask me (including Slytherin!). So Ron wasn't wrong in saying that I had a lot of options.

"Harry, you can't be rude to all of them" Hermione said "You should write back"

"Yeah, perhaps I should have an automated message" Harry said, laughing. Hermione snickered as well.

She was right though; I couldn't be mean to these girls. It's a big thing to admit feelings; it's even bigger to ask someone out. I should at least be kind about this but my issue is that there is a about thousands, possibly millions of girls who have sent letters or have asked me to the dance. I just don't know how to get through all of them.

The dance was to be held in 2 days and I still haven't made a choice or responded to anyone. It wasn't because I just couldn't decide who to take…well that is also an issue but not the one on my mind. I was contemplating whether I would take anyone out or not. I was considering going alone only because I think it's fair for the rest of the male populous to receive a good date for the homecoming. I didn't really care for it much, I'm just doing it because, we're all leaving school, it's the last major thing I'll do in Hogwarts before I leave to become a teacher or whatever.

It wasn't a really big thing for me, or let me put it this way; it holds no sentimental value for me. It would just be nice to add a few more memories of Hogwarts. It was after all a second home for me; I reckon the other students feel the same way. Only Dumbledore could make this school what it is, safe and welcoming.

* * *

I was walking back from Astronomy class; alone, since Hermione or Ron never bothered to take it again after first and second year. As I descended down the stairs I noticed a particularly bright blonde witch hopping in the halls. I smiled only because only one person ever hops the halls like that.

I chased after the witch, well not chased. I just followed her around for a bit. She was about to walk into the Great Hall.

"LUNA!" I called out.

The blonde witch turned around and smiled "Oh, Hello Harry. Was it you that was following me the entire time?" she asked with her typical smirk.

"Well, chasing more like it. I could hardly keep up with your hopping. Have you been working out?" I said.

"What's working out?" she asked, curiously

"Um…never mind, we'll get to that later. So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just going to see if they had any pudding in the Great Hall. I really like pudding, so did my mother when she was still alive she would eat it whenever she could" she said, smiling "A guilty pleasure, if you will. What about you Harry?"

"Well, I just saw you bouncing around and I thought that I'd catch up with you. It's been a while Luna" I said.

"Yes it has hasn't it?" she said "By the way I heard you checked out of the hospital a few days ago. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just exhaustion. I just needed some rest," I said.

"Well, that's a relief. Not getting tired trying to find a date for Homecoming now, are you?" she asked

"No, but speaking of which. How is it coming along for you?" I asked, out of courtesy.

"Well not so good. The guy I wanted to ask, well he asked another girl out" she said.

"Oh, that's terrible" I said.

"Yeah, it is isn't it. So I've just decided not to at all. I mean I don't have a partner and I'm not much of a dancer," she said. I laughed pretty hard at the last statement.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

"Well your bouncing around the halls, it makes me hard to believe that you can't be a dancer" I said.

"What can I say? I guess I do get decent practice, I'm still not used to slow dancing though," she said.

"Well, you should come then. It'll be good practice. You never know when you might need to use that skill later" I said.

"Well, I don't have a date to the Homecoming" she said.

"Perhaps, I can help you there" I said.

That's when I noticed the huge group of girls suddenly surrounding Luna and me. Though I think Luna was still oblivious to them.

"Harry, did you just-" she began.

I looked around at the crowd of the girls who moved closer to us, to hear this next bit.

I shrugged at Luna "I guess I should make it official then". I then projected my voice so that every girl could hear my voice.

"Luna! Will you go to the Homecoming Ball with me?"

* * *

**AN:** My brother said that this was the most anti climatic ending I have ever done. Is it true? PM me. The next two or three chapters will focus on the Ball itself so the story can now move along faster I think. I'm also going to introduce the switching of perspective in the next or the following chapters. Basically the perspective, in mid chapter will switch from Harry to Hermione or vice versa. This is probably only going to be used for the whole ball scene. After that I don't know if I'm gong to use it again. Please Rate and Review guys.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hermione**

I used to watch those American and English films with my mum sometimes. They would be of different genres and stories. However I always loved the ones that talked about the 'typical' teenage life. Each movie shows a different perspective and interpretation of what 'society' imagines teens to be. Sometimes I used to admire these movies with such awe. Maybe it's perhaps I love the characters that show up on screen. Maybe it's because I want to be one of those characters in that moment or in that story. Or maybe it's because I'm hoping that when I get to that age that my life will turn out the same. It's only when the movie ends that I have to remind myself that it's just a story. I've made up loads of stories and put them a book, which stays at home. Though I've finished those stories, I can never seem to finish my own.

Every girl's nightmare is other girls on the day of the prom or homecoming. On this day friends have no loyalty, and enemies have no mercy. On this day it's just you against the millions, almost like a race. If your hair isn't right, or your best dress doesn't fit, already you come sliding down from first. You have to also avoid the predators out there. Yes, you know what I'm talking about, those snobby girls who walk into the room with the most muscular, sexy guy in the room, trying to show her dominance above all others. Trust me when I say, the tramp isn't interested in being challenged but if she has to, she'll wipe out the competition by any means necessary.

It's precisely this moment that brings out the ugliest side of all of us. However occasionally it will do the exact opposite for someone else. Take Susan Bones for example, she was the 'disaster' of the entire dating world. She has the messiest excuse for hair, she had the biggest glasses ever that accompanied her acne all over her face and on top of that she had braces. Every girl in Gryffindor made a bet one day that she would never get anyone to ask her. I was putting my money on the fact that she did; it was me against 20 girls. Ironically the next day, she did in fact have someone ask her, I was relieved not only that I had won but that she had found someone. It wasn't until next week that we found out why. Apparently Susan Bones had someone, take care of her cosmetic problems. She had lost the glasses in place of contacts. She had gotten those braces removed, and remember that acne that I was telling you about? (Which by the way were colonizing on her face) Well I guarantee that you won't find a spot anymore, it's cleaner than a crystal.

As sad as it is, everything about today is a battle for reputation. Tonight, Susan will create a reputation for herself. Me? Well I don't know what I expect for tonight, but for right now it's 5:00 in the afternoon. I have 3 hours to prepare for battle and I have to make every one of them count…

* * *

**Harry**

Apparently my little stunt at the Great Hall had received more attention then I had anticipated. Hearts were broken, threats were made, and there were, believe it or not, fights that broke out. It was worse on Luna because she wasn't used to such attention before, now she has to walk through classes with eyes in the back of her head and wand in hand. She was the one each girl was now targeting, the one whom other find hard to believe 'won' my heart. It was an easy choice to make; Luna wasn't someone who just goes after someone just because of one's popularity or fame. She certainly has no care in the world for looks and all that. Luna looks at person from the soul. That's what I've come to learn about her in the years I've known her. Perhaps in another life maybe I would have actually liked her in that way because of this but right now; I've only got friendship (and the homecoming) on my mind.

Sometimes feelings are hard to understand, just as much as choices. Imagine you have a fork in the road. You can choose to go one way but a feeling deep inside yourself says that you should have gone the other way. So, what really guides us, feelings or choices? In my opinion, it's feelings but sometimes they don't take us to the choices we want but they always lead us to the choice we understand and need the most. Choices are, well, they are choices. They don't lead anything, but they are a big part of our lives only because they determine our lives, they define it. Our choices show the world who we really are.

So if I had to break down this whole Homecoming thing between choices and feelings it would go like this. I _chose _to go with Luna because I _felt _that people who are really caring and giving deserve to have some sort of benefits and luxuries and I hope that her going to the ball with me would count as one of those I just listed. I _chose _to use the dress robes that Sirius got me because I _felt _that I had to look my best and Sirius has serious class when it came to these matters. That's what everything comes down to, choices and feelings.

I'm very tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. Its 4:00 right now, so I can spare at least 3 hours of nap time before I head towards the last best event of Hogwarts since the Yule Ball.

* * *

**Neville**

Everything was prepared for tonight. The entire hall had been set up properly from the banners, to the decor, and finally the ballroom itself. I glad to be assigned to this role of managing tonight's event. I was so happy that McGonagall assigned me this role. I had never in my life participated in such a glorious event. I had to make sure everything was perfect.

She sure wasn't kidding when she said I had to arrange everything myself. I had to find good designers to help with the decorum, I had to find people to manage all the equipment to make this room look stunning, I even had to talk to the bands and get them to come here.

All this hard work isn't for nothing, I just hope it runs smoothly and that people enjoy it. I know I'll be working for the most part, behind the scenes that is. Gladly this is a no teacher's event, which means that students will most likely smuggle firewhiskey and any other products that they can. Thank god that I'll at least have access to prefects and Aurors.

Right now it's half past seven, in another half hour the floodgates of hell will open and the demons will start storming in. Yes, this is going to be a magical night.

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope you did enjoy that chapter. Note how I brought Neville into all this. He is used to lengthen the chapter and to keep the plot line moving. Don't expect his perspective later on in the story. I just used to him to keep things moving otherwise I would have been dragging on saying useless things. The Homecomings begins and this my friends is where the real story begins. Warning the next two chapters might be short. As always rate and review.


End file.
